


Carvin' Out A Future

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Meet, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of abuse but nothing graphic, No ZA, Pumpkin carving, RWG Halloween Challenge 2017, RWG Halloween prompt, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, fast friends, rwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: Daryl is new to school and doesn't know anybody and has to pair up with someone to carve a pumpkin...





	Carvin' Out A Future

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my RWG Halloween prompt fill (high school Rickyl carving a pumpkin). Hope you like it.

     Daryl don't wanna carve no stupid pumpkin. For some stupid class. He came ta school ta better himself. Learn an' shit. Mostly ta get away from his old man. An' get the free lunch courtesy of the state of Georgia. Not no games an' shit. Games ain't gonna put food on the table. Or get him a job so's he can leave home for good.

     He been ta so many schools on account a they's always havin' ta move every time his old man were gonna get in trouble for them bruises Daryl ain't always able ta hide. This school were no better'n the rest a 'em. Two weeks an' he ain't know nobody. But, they all knew everything they needed ta know 'bout him. Knew he were a damn Dixon.

     A course the teacher said ta pick a partner. He jus' sat there chewin' his thumb. Ain't nobody gonna pick Daryl. 'Cept some kid were tappin' his shoulder. "This kindergarten or high school?" The kid put ta words Daryl's own thought. Mus' be new. Ain't never seen him before. An' Daryl'd a remembered this kid's kind blue eyes, pink lips. An' them damn curls that made Daryl wanna touch 'em.

     "Fuckin' ridiculous," Daryl pulled his thumb outta his mouth. Scooted over so's the kid could sit at his table. 'Cuz it seemed like he actually wanted ta talk ta him. Know him. Ripped sleeves, ripped jeans an' all.

     "My name's Rick Grimes," the kid stuck out his hand. Like he ain't afraid a touchin' a Dixon. Gettin' his germs.

     Daryl ain't never shook hands before. Prob'ly squeezed too hard. But, Rick don't laugh or nothin'. An' his hand felt good in Daryl's. Right. "Daryl Dixon," he offered. Not even sure why Rick made him feel like he ain't gotta be ashamed a his name.

     Rick took the seat next ta Daryl. "I been out two weeks 'cuz I had to have my appendix out." He slid his bag under his chair. "Nasty scar." An' he looked like the kind a kid ain't had his father beat on him, so's he prob'ly really thought it were the worst. "Where'd ya transfer from?"

     "The wrong side a the tracks," Daryl sat back as the teacher hefted their pumpkin onta the newspaper covered table. Biggest fucker he ever seen. "Let's jus' say my scars ain't from surgery," he shrugged. But, Rick don't seem disgusted. Or walk away.

     "Ooh," Rick pointed ta Daryl's schedule showin' through the clear front pocket a his binder. "Looks like we have Home Ec together, too," he grinned. Like he were lookin' forward to it or some shit.

     The teacher explained the rules like they's five. Or dumb. Daryl ain't never carved a pumpkin in his life an' even he knew the drill. Ain't rocket science. Everyone were babblin' an' fightin' over the carvin' tools up front. An' the assortment of beads an' feathers an' googly eyes an' shit. Fuckin' morons.

     Daryl pulled out his hunting knife. Flashed it at Rick. "This oughta do the trick."

     Rick smiled. Made Daryl's insides turn ta mush. Like he were a damn pumpkin. Gonna be gutted, too. When Rick figures out he ain't nothin', ain't worth the time. But, the kid winked at him. Uncappin' the Sharpie he'd pulled outta his bag. "Ya think he'd get mad if I drew a giant hand flippin' him off to show him what we think of this assignment?"

     "I like you, Grimes," Daryl snorted. He liked Rick a lot. He were easy ta talk to. Don't look down on Daryl. Had kind eyes, a nice smile. Maybe Daryl liked Rick a bit too much.

     Rick set ta drawin' on the pumpkin. But, he made it inta a creepy face instead. "Should probably make it a chicken, 'cuz that's what I am," he teased. "Guess I'll be good so we don't get stuck in detention together."

     An' there it was. The kid were jus' bein' nice. Not actually connectin'. "Good," Daryl huffed an' went back ta chewin' his thumb. Ain't never gonna admit ta poutin'.

     Rick looked up from drawing. "I mean...I'd rather see ya after school at the diner," he went back ta studyin' his work like it were the most fascinatin' thing. Ears turnin' pink. "Ya know, where we'd be allowed ta talk."

     Rick's smile were doin' things ta Daryl ain't decent. Makin' his insides flop. An' his dick twitch. If he were bein' honest. Which he ain't. His ears burned pink, too when he imagined sharin' a shake with Rick. 'Cuz he might barely have 'nough money for _one_. An' he ain't gonna mind fittin' his lips over the straw where Rick's had been.

     Daryl's hands were shakin' as he set ta carvin' the top off. Tryin' ta get Rick's lips outta his head. "Scoopin' this thing out's messier'n guttin' a deer," he groused.

     "Bet you're good at hunting if ya got your own knife," Rick studied Daryl as he worked. "Now that is something I'd like to learn," Rick seemed interested. Like he wanted ta go sometime. With Daryl.

     "Could teach ya," Daryl ain't had a clue how ta react. Most people don't want ta talk ta him in the first place. Let alone get ta know him. "At least ya'd learn somethin' then, this assignment is a waste a time," he pulled the top off the pumpkin. "Damn waste a good food, too," he flung a fistful a seeds an' guts onta the newspaper. "This fucker could feed m' brother an' I fer a week. Couple a days at least." It'd sure make squirrel stew go farther. "But, its jus' gonna rot on some damn porch."

     "Don't make no sense," Rick agreed. Bumpin' shoulders with Daryl. Like they's real friends.

     Class went by way too quick. An' Daryl'd wished he'd had more time for talkin' ta Rick. That kid had somehow turned somethin' he were dreadin' inta the time a his life. So's he were eager ta get ta Home Ec at the end a the day. See him again. But, Daryl scanned the room an' don't see him. Took a seat in the back. By hisself.

     After the bell rang an' the teacher started on 'bout holiday cookin' Rick come trippin' through the door. Carryin' their big ass pumpkin from earlier. Settin' it down on Daryl's desk with a loud thud. "Thought we could make pies or somethin'. Seemed a shame to leave it to rot on a porch, so I stole it." He winked, "Don't worry, we already got graded."

     Daryl felt his face burnin'. His heart poundin'. He were gonna like this school. Do whatever it took ta stay. Even sleep in the woods ta avoid any damn bruises that'd get him sent away. He was gonna like havin' a friend. 'Cuz he liked Rick Grimes. An', funny thing was, Rick Grimes liked Daryl fuckin' Dixon, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought. I will get back to Chemistry Lesson as soon as I get back from LA. Sorry to leave off on that one when stuff an' thangs are about to happen...


End file.
